


wake me up

by softkizzes



Series: IT [17]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, but its, but theres no smut, rated M because theres alot of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: “I know,” Eddie adjusts himself on Richies chest, “Just making sure I didn’t hear you calling your dick a gear stick.”“But, baby, wouldn’t you wanna pull it and make me go ‘vroom vroom’?”//
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> Bro i just love them

He’s alone. So alone.

He looks around in the room and he cant fucking see anything and panic courses through his veins.

He puts his hand under his glasses, rubbing his eyes so hard he sees little stars and he looks back up. 

But he’s still alone.

He prays to whatever God is out there that It is dead and this is all fake. But, then again, praying never worked for him.

He jumps when he hears a noise. Like water dripping from a faucet.

He holds his breathe, turning around and he almost faints.

“Holy  shit ,” he looks at what is front of him, “Oh, God,  _fuck_. ”

It’s Eddie.

He’s covered in blood and It’s spike is still in him, also covered in blood. Eddie’s blood.

“Eddie,” He rushes towards him, falling on his knees and he holds his face, “Oh, Eddie,  please. ”

“ _Richie_. ”

He looks up but theres no one there and he looks back down at Eddie but he’s limp in his hands.

“ _ Richie! _ ”

“Shut  up ,” He sobs, his voice cracking and he’s pressing his face into Eddie’s bloodied shirt.

And then he wakes up.

Richie gasps, flinging himself up and he scrambles against the head board, bumping into it.

“Rich,” he hears someone say and he can tell they’re worried.

He looks around the room, scanning it and then he sees Eddie and he almost cries again.

“Eddie?” His voice cracks for the second time and he sounds like a pubescent teenager.

“Yeah,” Eddie looks at him, his hands hovering above where he was laying, “Are you okay?”

“Fuck,” Richie curses, rubbing his eyes, “Jesus, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey,” Eddie says gently and he scoots over to Richie, “It’s fine, you just had a nightmare.”

Richie looks around the room a second time and he realizes he isn’t alone. He’s in bed. With Eddie. And Eddie’s alive and not torn up from a claw. 

Richie nods, “can I —“ he looks over at Eddie, “Can I hold you?”

Eddie smiles at him and scoots over to him, letting Richie pull him into his lap.

Richies glad that Eddie isn’t mad. Isn’t in his usual _shut_ _-the-fuck-up-trashmouth_ mood.

“‘M sorry for waking you up,” Richie murmurs, resting his head on Eddie’s.

“It’s fine,” Eddie says, switching his position so his straddling Richie.

“Are you about to ride me?” Richie asks and Eddie looks down at him.

“ _No_ ,” Eddie groans, “Why would I have sex with you at three in the morning? You also just woke up from a nightmare.”

Richie grins up at him, “Hot, emotional sex.”

“Ugh,” Eddie scrunches his face up, “You’re gross. The only emotional sex I’m having with you is on our anniversary.”

Richie hums and Eddie leans down, pressing a kiss against Richie’s mouth.

“I love you,” Eddie says against Richie’s lips and, oh, Richie forgets everything that happened in the last few minutes.

Richie grins against the kiss and Eddie whines when he ruins it and , fuck,  Richie is so very in love with this man.

“Can we fuck now?”

“You have such a way with words,” Eddie pulls back from Richie, “you should quit being a comedian and be the new Shakespeare.”

Richie hums, “but what about my jokes?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Im sure  everyone  could survive without being told about your massive dick.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Richie beams at him, “so you say my jokes are correct?”

“Not what I said, asshat.”

“Mhm,” Richie pulls Eddie on his chest, “I know what you meant. Just admit it, gear stick is large.”

“Your  _ what _ ?”

“You heard me.”

“I know,” Eddie adjusts himself on Richies chest, “Just making sure I didn’t hear you calling your dick a  _gear stick_. ”

“But, baby, wouldn’t you wanna pull it and make me go ‘vroom vroom’?”

“ God,  you’re unbearable.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Richie mumbles, squeezing Eddie in his arms.

“Yeah,” Eddie smiles softly at him, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving yesterday (if you do it) !! Mine was okay :)
> 
> Alsoo if u read my gc fic im working on a new chapter uwu
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
